1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic gaming machines and more particularly to a method and apparatus for integrating secondary bonusing schemes within primary gaming machines coupled to an external control system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Linking together electronic slot machines on a computer network is known in the art. One example of such a network is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,882 to Acres et al. (“the '882 patent”), which is assigned to the assignee of the present application. The '882 patent is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes and discloses a number of different bonuses, which pay awards to players at their respective slot machines that are over and above any awards dictated by the paytables of the machines.
One such bonus award is paid randomly to one of the players via that player's slot machine. Once a slot machine is selected for this type of award, a computer on the network transmits a command to the slot machine that causes it to pay a predetermined amount from the hopper of the machine to the player.
Another type of award is personal to each player and is based on the level of that player's play. As discussed in the '882 patent, a player may be issued a player-tracking card that is insertable into a card reader associated with each slot machine. The network collects data relating to the player's play and stores it in a central computer. Personal awards to the player may be a predetermined amount or a percentage of the player's total play. They are awarded upon the occurrence of a predetermined event, e.g., when the player's cumulative wagers exceeds a predetermined level.
Player tracking points is another award sometimes given to players of networked gaming devices. Each player who uses their card accrues a predetermined number of points for each dollar wagered on the networking gaming machines. Some systems award points for jackpots won on the machines. In any event, the player is eligible to redeem his or her points for complimentary meals, merchandise, or other awards determined by the casino that operates the slot machines. In addition to point accrual based on play, points are often awarded to induce players to sign up for carded play.
The awarding of player tracking or complementary (“comp”) points for casino play is a long existing and well-proven tool of the casino industry to reward loyalty and encourage more frequent play. Furthermore, general point multiplication is also well established. This is generally used to entice players into a casino during non-peak playing times of the day and/or less busy days of the week. Such systems, however, are global in that all players are treated in the same fashion.
Accordingly, the need remains for a more flexible system for awarding comp points to casino patrons.